


Course Correct

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets [12]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Bullying, Can Lying Be Good?, Conflict Resolution, Emotional Manipulation, Friendship, Gen, Making Up, Missing Scene, One Shot, Roman is growing, Understanding, Virgil reflects, Virgil worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Missing scene before ‘Can Lying Be Good?’ Virgil realises an argument betweenrealfriends isn’t the end of the world.





	Course Correct

The night is awful. As soon as Virgil realises their mistake, he feels a jolt of panic flood him. Come on, if they act now, there might still be chance to save this, we have to go, go,  _go_ -

But, no, not when Sir Fanciful is so fixated on potential romance, head in the clouds.

Ugh. Virgil tries his best, but  this isn’t a simple scenario where they can work in tandem, like Virgil creating necessary pre-performance nerves and adrenaline, and Roman providing the needed self-belief. 

No. Now, they’re clashing at every turn, fighting over their completely different priorities. Virgil is used to fighting his own corner (of course he is, he’s tried to manage alone for so long), but he’s so worried this is undoing everything. He sees the frustration and anger in Roman’s eyes, and he worries...

Not for the first time, he worries Roman will start calling him Anxiety again instead of Virgil. It’s a recurring fear. His name is so precious to him, and it had taken so long to reveal it ( _there’s no point He had said, they’ll never care, especially Roman, you’ll always just be Anxiety-_ )

“I mean, for heaven’s sake, Virgil! I’m sick of this  _worrying_  unnecessarily!”

Virgil jumps back to awareness. Roman had shouted, but he’s angry, and it’s Roman being extra, dramatic hand gestures and all, so of course it’s normal that he’d-

_**He** was unpredictable, shouting one minute, and deadly silence the next. He could never second guess him. Silence was the worst, as Virgil scrambled to find the answer of what he’d done wrong-_

“Hey... Virge?”

Virgil forces himself to focus on the here and now, and looks at Roman. His eyes are wide, the previous anger in them melting away. He ruffles his hair in a very un-Princely like way, and sighs.

“I’m sorry, Virgil,” he says clearly. “I... shouldn’t have shouted.”

Virgil blinks. This isn’t what he expected, he knows how arguments... how the arguments he has had work. He almost feels like telling Roman he’s forgotten the script. He doesn’t have time to even think of a reply, as Roman’s already apologising  _again:_

“And you- you don’t worry  _unnecessarily_. I’m sorry, I take that back. It’s your job, and I shouldn’t- I’m just-” He huffs and crosses his arms. “Just frustrated.”

_If He was here, he’d probably convince Virgil that Roman said “I’m sick of **you** ”-_

Virgil bats the thought away. That wasn’t what Roman said at all. “I’m sick of  _this_  worrying,” not  _you._  (And, to be honest, sometimes Virgil is as well- there was that time he’d momentarily panicked that Thomas had lost his phone... while Thomas was  _on_  the phone).

“I’m... sorry, too,” he tries. “You’re... not shallow. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Roman shrugs easily. “Eh, you’re forgiven.” With a wave of his hand, he conjures up two wine glasses, and Virgil has to bite back a smile when he sees they’re filled with gatorade. Roman passes one over to him.

“Um... thanks, but why?”

Roman shrugs again. “Peace offering? Post-argument drink? Whatever you want to call it, friendo.”

Virgil frowns, sipping the drink. This isn’t what he expected. Surely, this isn’t how fights end? But... Roman had said friendo, which means...

“You don’t hate me?”

He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but he hears himself mumble it around the rim of the glass. Roman’s eyebrows raise.

“Of course not, Virgil! You’re... you’re my  _friend._  I could never hate you.”

_A whisper from long ago from Him: “Ah, but but but, he said he couldn’t stand you, remember?”_

But, people make mistakes. People can change.

Virgil drains the glass. He considers Roman’s posture, the slump in his shoulders, how the crease in between his eyes is still there.

“You’re still mad at me, though,” he says. It’s not emotionally charged, just a statement.

Roman snorts. “Yeah, well,  _you’re_  still mad at me.” 

Hmm. Fair point.

“It’s late,” he says instead.

Roman rolls his eyes, some frustration returning. “Okay, I get the hint. I’ll get out of your hair. Besides, I think... we both need to cool off a bit.” 

Before Roman leaves for his room, he manages a tiny smile. “Hey, it’ll be okay. We’ll figure it out, in the end.”

Virgil watches him go, surprised to find that he believes him. It’s a strange feeling. He’s used to the post-argument feeling being one of intense... well,  _anxiety_. Now, the past anger is still there, but it’s... not as fierce. Not cruel.

He realises he actually feels hopeful. They will figure it out.

That’s what friends do.


End file.
